Sins are a Must
by lazyxhime
Summary: Once every hundreds of years, the souls of the seven sins possess potential humans. In the 21st century, seven souls posses different people. This will be the most dangerous bond that has ever appeared in their history.


A/N: Naruto Horror fic

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warnings: Yaoi, murder, language, AU

The name of the person when it's their point of view will be in the middle, in **bold**.

0000 is the line break

0000

**Greed's PoV**

No, I didn't _hate_ him…

I pouted.

Gaara was right; I could never stay mad at someone for more then an hour. I sighed. Well, I'll just go home now and apologize to him. This sucked. Why can't I be stubborn for once?

"_You are stubborn, you just don't know it."_

_Tch,_ I folded his arms behind his head; _you're the one to talk, Envy. You're the most stubborn guy I know._

"_That's…true…"_

_Tch…this place is going to be boring…_

"_We had fun at the last town didn't we?"_

_Yeah, we did. Heh, the place was in chaos by the time we left._

"_Ne, you shouldn't wonder around in Naruto's body just because you fought with your boyfriend…Greed…"_

_Tch, you're such a fun-sucker, Envy. I was going to go have fun tonight._

"_You may be called greedy, but you would never cheat on Gaara…"_

_Tch, he's got me wrapped around his finger._

"_And he's wrapped around your finger when it comes to sex, right?"_

"_Hell yeah…"_

0000

**Naruto's PoV**

I groaned out loud in frustration.

"Mou, couldn't you tell me before you made a switch?!?!"

"_Gomen, Naruto, I just wanted to vent out my frustration…"_

"Then don't fight with him in the first place!" I glared at no one particular. "Don't laugh, Envy!"

"_Demo, Naruto, everyone's _staring_ at you!"_

I paused. Then I raged. "BAKA! TELL ME EARLIER!"

I froze. I'm sure I heard it…

"_Naruto, what is it?"_

I could feel Greed's alertness at something he couldn't quite sense as well as Naruto. Envy was spreading his senses too.

"I-I heard…something… I'm sure I heard someone screaming."

"_I can't feel a presence besides the people within our sights and the people on the main road some blocks away…"_

_I know, Envy, that's exactly why I'm worried._

"_Could it be possible that you imagined it?"_

"_Envy, you know Naruto has sharp senses because of the Kyu-"_

_Sh…_

0000

**Normal PoV**

Naruto's slightly pointed ears twitched. He definitely heard it again and it was louder this time.

Naruto sniffed the air and paled.

"_Oi, Greed, do you smell it?"_

"_Yeah…"_

Naruto nodded. _Blood…_

Naruto got up from his seat on the bench in the park. He sniffed again and poked out his tongue. Even the air tasted as if layered with thick blood. The victim is a woman, blood type B, has a child, maybe two, and… Naruto scrunched up his face. She just had sex. Ugh, the area stunk of sex.

A policeman took a step toward Naruto. "Ano, boy, are you okay?"

Naruto looked at the policeman in relief. He did not want to deal with a murdered citizen on his own.

"Mr. Policeman, do you think anything about this place is strange?"

The policeman looked confused. "Er…no, nothing's different to me…W-why?"

"Well, I just heard a woman's scream some time ago and I smell," Naruto tapped his nose, "blood."

He pointed down a dark alley. "The smell is coming especially strong from there."

The policeman looked suspicious for moment before cautiously walking towards the alley. Naruto followed after him, his hands in his pockets.

They walked through the alleyway until they came up to someone laying there. Naruto gagged.

The policeman advanced forward. "Um, Miss? A citizen heard some noises…" He turned to the person and gasped. A naked lady, painted in her own blood, was placed neatly on the floor. Her mouth was open in a silent scream. The policeman immediately pulled out a walkie-talkie and asked for any police cars within the area to come. He also called for an ambulance.

"_I don't see why they need an ambulance, the lady is obviously dead."_

_Be quiet, Envy…_

Naruto turned and walked out of the alley, arms behind his head. Jeez, when he decided to move here with Gaara, neither of them thought there would be problems like that here.

_Oh, well. Greed and Envy will have a lot of fun._

Naruto immediately regretted his words when he heard the two laugh happily in the back of his mind.

0000

**Normal PoV**

"I was sure I did it carefully." A black hooded figure said out loud on top of a rooftop. He watched the brilliant lights of police cars and ambulances rush to the sight where he had just enjoyed himself at earlier.

"_Well you didn't do it perfectly, did you?"_

The hooded figure glared at the white haired, white clothed figure besides him. Ever since he learned to create his own body, Lust had been getting really annoying. Well, at least he didn't take care of his needs by using his body anymore, although, he did occasionally find himself lying naked in a bed with him. He didn't really mind. It just got so damn annoying after a time.

"Didn't she satisfy you, Lust?"

"_Your target was married, had a child, and isn't much of a beauty as she was in high school. Besides, she wasn't a virgin."_

The black clothed figure frowned. "Lust, with my job, you won't get a lot of virgins in your hands."

"_That's why I decided to go hunting tonight."_

"That's where you've been? Tell me, how many non-virgins did you add to Tokyo's already huge population?"

"_None, but Tokyo has decreased its population by a handful…"_

"Control yourself, Lust."

"_Same to you; you wouldn't want him to awaken again do you?"_

"No. Anyway, that boy was at the park and smelt the blood. Is he a monster?"

Lust sighed. _"I doubt it, but he could maybe be one like you."_

The black figure didn't move.

"_But, of course, you're a monster yourself…"_

"Lust, shut up."

"_Hai…"_

0000

**Normal PoV**

"Naruto, there are at least three of them here…" Gaara said as he looked at the students that poured into Konoha High School.

Naruto grinned. "The more the merrier!" He started walking through the entrance gate to start a new life at a new school.

Gaara shook his head. "You're supposed to say that when we're going somewhere." He sighed and walked after Naruto. If some of them are here, well they won't be able to keep off Naruto.

0000

**Normal PoV**

"Hey, you're the new kid right?" a lazy voice asked.

Naruto, who was sitting on top of the lunch table next to Gaara (who was actually sitting on the seat), looked up from a private conversation he was having with his friend.

"Yeah," Naruto replied.

The boy who had spoken shrugged and sat across from Gaara. "Welcome to Konoha High." Four boys behind the first joined the table too. "I'm Shikamaru."

"Hey, Shika," Naruto said, "I'm Naruto. My friend here is Gaara."

"Too troublesome…"

The boy to the left of Shika grinned widely. "I'm Kiba and this-" he zipped open his jacket and a white head popped out, "-is Akamaru!"

"I'm Rock Lee! Ho, ho, ho! And this is my good friend Shino!" A loud boy said. Naruto thought he really needed to trim his eyelashes, eyebrows, change his hair, and…find some clothes that aren't green.

The boy named Shino just held his hand up in acknowledgement.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked.

The boys looked at each other. Then they shrugged.

"Thought you guys would be lonely. No one usually hangs out with the new kids," Kiba said as he began to feed Akamaru and himself some pizza.

"We're never alone," Gaara mumbled lowly so that only Naruto heard. Naruto smiled, knowingly.

Shikamaru and Chouji heard and looked on with interest.

Naruto winced in pain.

Gaara looked alarm. "What are they doing?" he whispered.

"I don't know," Naruto growled, "it just really hurts."

"If your head hurts, you should go see the nurse," Chouji said as he snacked on some chips.

"No way," Naruto said as he slid off the table and onto the chair, clutching his head.

"Naruto, go home," Gaara said, "It'll only get worse."

"Fine," Naruto said as he stood up. The other boys gaped at them as if they grew a second head.

"You can't just skip the rest of school," Kiba said.

"He can, he should, he will, and he is," Gaara said.

"But-"

"My guardian will explain it to my teachers," Naruto said.

"You still can't-"

"Don't worry," Gaara growled, he stood up, "His head hurts so he has to go home."

Naruto and Gaara left the lunchroom; the eyes if very confused boys following them.

Chouji kept on snacking. "I can't believe they didn't eat anything."

Several pairs of eyes looked at the table and realized that there wasn't anything on the table besides their own lunches.

"Aren't they hungry?"

"Not everyone eats as much as you do, Chouji."

"Hmph."

0000

**Naruto's PoV**

Gaara stood over me, worriedly. He placed his hands at the sides of my head and rubbed soothingly.

"Greed, if you're doing anything to Naruto, I swear there will be punishment."

"_No, please not that!"_

"I swear, Greed, if you don't stop, there'll be no sex."

"_I'm not even doing anything!"_

"Tell Envy!"

"_I'm not doing anything either!"_

"What the hell is going on?" Gaara growled.

All this happened without me knowing. The pain in my head was blasting and I could barely hear Gaara, Envy, and Greed talking to me. Although I tried not to, I screamed as I felt my head melt, burn hot, be pricked with thousands of needles, be frozen, run over by cars, trucks, trains, and buses, tumbling down a mountain during an avalanche, being poured over by lava, and- well, you get my point. All in all, it was a really painful headache. No, it seems more then a headache. I literally felt my brain being ripped into pieces.

If you ever experienced that, you know it hurts.

It hurts like hell.

"What…what…the…_hell_…is going…_on_?" I barely managed to get out, but they understood me.

I think I heard Gaara or the other two reply, but I wasn't sure what they said. Panic clawed at my mind as I felt darkness crept at me.

"Fuck," I let out as I slumped into peaceful oblivion. Thank God that I can't feel pain when I pass out.

0000

A/N: This is the end, so now most of my new fics are up. I got more. XD Please review and give your thoughts!

For any information for updates on any of my stories, it's on my bio or profile.


End file.
